The Wound
by titinesister
Summary: Lee Taemin, adorable, très bon danseur, serviable, amoureux de Kim Kibum alias Key. Key, froid, manipulateur bien que gentil, maman poule attiré par le Maknae... Et si il fallait une blessure pour que ces deux âmes finissent par s'unir?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**Voilà je vous présente cette petite histoire de 5 chapitre + un bonus sur le groupe SHINee. **

**Je posterai un chapitre tous les deux jours puisqu'elle est terminée.**

**Evidemment ils ne sont pas à moi, et cette fiction est tout droit sortie de mon esprit donc rien de tout ça n'est réel (même si j'aimerais XD).**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ça.**

**N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions ou que ce soit!**

**PS: les homophobes je vous dis ADIOS tout de suite!**

**Voilà**

**Bonne Lecture**

**Titinesister**

**Chapitre 1**

Lorsque Taemin ouvrit les yeux, la première chose dont il fut conscient était la main qui serrait la sienne. Puis il entendit plusieurs voix l'appeler, il sentit le sol sur lequel il était allongé mais surtout il sentit la douleur. Cette douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait les tempes. Il lui semblait que son corps pesait une tonne, il commençait tout juste à ouvrir les yeux lorsque sa jambe sembla se déchirer. Il cria et ouvrit les yeux. Il les referma sous la douleur et la lumière qui l'assaillaient. Il sentit une main lui caressait les cheveux tandis qu'une voix lui intimait l'ordre d'ouvrir les yeux:

\- Taemin, ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît...

A cette injonction, Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et regarda, l'air hagard, autour de lui. A sa droite, lui tenant la main, Minho lui sourit, derrière lui, debout, se trouvait Jonghyun, l'inquiétude inscrite sur son visage. Il tenta de lui sourire pour le rassurer mais ne put retenir une grimace de douleur. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir Onew qui lui caressait la tête, Key à ses côtés, impassible. Pourtant Taemin se sentit heureux de voir une étincelle d'inquiétude dans les yeux de ce dernier. Cependant la douleur le ramena à l'instant présent, inquiet à son tour il demanda, la bouche pâteuse:

\- Que s'est-il passé? On est où là?

Onew lui sourit et répondit:

\- On est dans la salle d'entraînement, on répétait quand tu es tombé, on a appelé une ambulance elle arrive donc ne t'inquiète pas d'accord?

Taemin se rappelait effectivement de l'entraînement, de sa chute, puis du noir. Mais.. même si la douleur à la tête ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça, en revanche celle de sa jambe le paniquait légèrement. Minho sembla se rendre compte de ses sentiments puisqu'il resserra sa prise. Sa voix s'éleva, douce, rassurante.

\- Hey, ne t'inquiéte pas d'accord, tu as fait une mauvaise chute, tu as entraîné Jonghyun avec toi et il est tombé sur ta jambe okay? Je pense qu'elle est fracturée mais je ne suis pas médecin Bébé.

\- Frac.. Non! Surtout pas! Minho!

La panique dans la voix du bébé du groupe figea les quatre autres et poussa Jong à prendre la parole:

\- Je suis désolé Minnie! Mais Minho a raison tu sais il n'est pas médecin, d'ailleurs n'est-ce pas Key qui le soigne au moindre bobos?

\- Hey c'est lui qui insiste à chaque fois! Je sais prendre soin de moi!

L'exclamation de Minho finit de détendre le Maknae qui sourit doucement, amusé malgré lui. Key arrêta de sourire et reprit les explications:

\- D'ailleurs l'ambulance va t'emmener voir un VRAI médecin okay?

Il s'interrompit et tendit l'oreille, vite imité par les autres.

\- Quand on parle du loup.. Les voilà. Bon je vais descendre et les mener jusqu'ici, puis Jonghyun t'accompagnera et nous tiendra au courant. On se revoit bientôt donc ne panique pas ce n'est sûrement pas très grave..

Taemin lui sourit, malgré la douleur qui déformait la douceur de ses traits.

\- Merci, et Jong? C'est pas ta faute!

\- Mais je sais et je ne culpabilise asbolument pas... Bon peut-être un peu, mais plus parce que j'ai peur que Môman ne me tue voyons!

Sa réplique fit rire le petit groupe tandis que la dite Môman tentait de le frapper. Taemin se contenta de sourire, la douleur l'abrutissant, de plus le soulagement de Jonghyun ne lui avait pas échappé. Il le connaissait très bien et savait qu'il devait s'en vouloir pour sa chute. Il vit vaguement Key sortir de la pièce, certainement pour aller chercher les ambulanciers.

Taemin commençait à s'endormir, malgré les efforts de ses camarades pour le garder éveillé, lorsque Key revint accompagné par trois hommes portant un brancard. Le plus grand s'approcha rapidement, et se mit à genoux à côté du blessé. Il commença par regarder sa jambe tout en lui parlant.

\- Bonjour jeune homme, comment vous appelez vous?

Le jeune homme en question lui répondit d'un ton las et fatigué.

\- Lee Taemin.

L'homme lui sourit.

\- Enchanté Taemin, comment vous sentez vous?

\- Vaseux, comme si un troupeau d'éléphants épileptiques m'était passé dessus.

Sa réponse fit rire ses amis, et sourire les trois nouveaux venus.

\- Bien, alors on va directement t'emmener si c'est comme ça.

Tout en parlant, l'homme fit signe à ses collègues. Ils installèrent donc Taemin sur le brancard, et ils rejoignirent l'ambulance. Arrivés devant celle-ci, ils montèrent le blessé dans le véhicule, puis, pendant que les deux hommes prennaient place à l'avant, le troisième monta à l'arrière. Il finit d'installer le patient en leur demandant si l'un d'eux souhaitait accompagné le maknae.

\- Moi , je viens avec vous. A tout à l'heure vous autres!

Jonghyun termina sa phrase avec un signe de la main tandis qu'il grimpait à l'intérieur de la voiture. Là dessus, les trois membres restant regardèrent l'ambulance s'éloigner.

\- Vous croyez que ça ira?

Minho et Key se lancèrent un regard incrédule avant de sourire, attendris. Minho s'occupa de rassurer leur leader un tantinet inquiet.

\- Bien sûr que ça ira, Jong est avec lui non? Et puis Bébé est fort, ne t'inquiéte pas okay?

\- Hum, okay..

\- Et après c'est moi la maman poule? Non mais j'y crois pas.

Onew et Minho regardèrent Key qui les observait un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Puis ils se mirent à rire essayant d'oublier leur inquiétude pour leur "Bébé" de 20ans.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello!**_

_**Voilà le deuxième chapitre !**_

_**En espérant qu'il vous plaira! Et merci pour le follow et le favoris!**_

_**Titinesister**_

_**PS: Sorry pour les fautes que vous pourriez trouver!**_

**Chapitre 2**

Dans une salle d'attente, à l'hôpital, un petit blond patientait les mains sur les genoux, penché en avant. Cela faisait environ une demi heure que Jonghyun attendait des nouvelles de Taemin. A leur arrivée, ce dernier fut directement emmené en consultation tandis que le blond s'installait. C'est pourquoi il restait sans bouger, tête baissée, quand il entendit son nom. Il releva la tête, un instant paniqué qu'on le reconnaisse, avant de s'apercevoir que la plupart des gens ne le regardait même pas. En face de lui, un médecin le regardait, il l'invita à le suivre puis le conduisit dans son bureau.

\- Bonjour je suis le docteur qui s'est occupé de votre ami, Kim JunSu.

\- Bonsoir, comment va-t-il?

Le ton employé incita le médecin à répondre assez rapidement.

\- Il ira bien, il a une fracture du tibia ainsi qu'une petite entorse au genoux. Le choc qu'il a reçu à la tête lui donnera des migraines pendant deux ou trois jours mais rien de grave. Cependant, sa blessure à la jambe est plus inquiétante, il lui faudra du repos complet! Evidemment il n'est pas question de le laisser poser sa jambe à terre pour au moins un mois. Après ce délai je le reverrai et on avisera. Mais dîtes-vous bien qu'il ne dansera pas dans l'immédiat.

Jonghyun écoutait religieusement les instructions du médecin, soucieux de bien informer le reste du groupe.

\- Il est bien entendu platrer, et je lui fais une ordonnance pour des anti-inflammatoires ainsi que pour des anti-douleurs. Le tout sur le mois qui arrive d'accord?

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, on s'occupera de lui.

Junsu n'eut aucun mal à le croire en voyant la détermination dans ses yeux.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous, et venir le chercher demain, je le garde cette nuit en observation.

\- Très bien, je peux le voir avant de partir?

\- Pas plus de dix minutes dans ce cas.

Le médecin guida donc Jonghyun jusqu'à la chambre de Taemin. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit le regard de son cadet s'illuminer et un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Jong! Tu es là!

\- Bien sûr Bébé où voulais-tu que je sois!?

\- M'appelle pas comme ça_, Jongie!_

La mine outrée dudit Jongie fit éclater de rire le brun. Jonghyun sourit à l'entente de ce son.

\- Bon, je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps, tu dois te reposer et il faut que je rassure le reste de la famille.

\- Oh.. D'accord.

Soupirant de déception, Taemin se réinstalla correctement. Il ne sentait plus vraiment la douleur grâce aux cachets. Cependant la fatigue se faisait bien sentir.

\- Bon tu as l'air crevé Minnie, je vais rentrer, tu vas te reposer pour pouvoir bientôt continuer de danser.

Jonghyun se maudit pour cette phrase lorsqu'il vit des larmes se former dans les yeux du danseur.

\- Hey, ça va aller d'accord? On sera là, avec toi, et tu vas danser à nouveau, il faudra juste être patient.

\- Hum.. Okay.. Tu veux bien rester le temps que je m'endorme?

\- Bien sûr, endors toi sweetheart.

Jonghyun lui tint la main, et lui caressa les cheveux, en attendant que la faitgue ne l'emporte. Lorsqu'il sentit la main du blessé se desserrer, il leva les yeux vers son visage endormi, il sourit attendri par cette bouille enfin sereine. Il se leva, déposa un baiser sur le front du plus jeune puis il sortit de la chambre, son téléphone à la main.

Un peu plus loin, dans un appartement, se trouvaient trois jeunes hommes. Minho était installé sur le canapé, en face de lui, Onew regardait son téléphone toutes les deux secondes.

\- Hey Onew, t'en fait pas, Jong nous appelera dès qu'il aura des nouvelles d'accord?

\- Ecoute Minho, pose ce téléphone et viens m'aider feignasse!

Minho et Onew se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine. Là, se tenait Key, vêtu d'un tablier, une spatule à la main. Celui regarda Onew avec LE regard. Aussitôt, le concerné se leva et rejoignit la maman du groupe, sous le rire du grand brun.

\- J'a.. J'arrive!

Au même instant, à l'hôpital, un jeune homme blond appuya sur une touche de son téléphone.

_"Up &amp; Down" _résonna dans l'appartement et Minho se hâta pour répondre.

\- Oui?

\- Minho? C'est Jonghyun..

\- Oh Jong! Alors des nouvelles?

\- Oui, je viens de voir le médecin et Taemin. Il vient de s'endormir.

\- Comment va-t-il?

\- Il va avoir quelques maux de tête pour deux ou trois jours. Sinon... Minho il a une entorse au genou et .. les gars son tibia est cassé..

\- Oh merde.. Comment va-t-il, moralement?

\- Je crois qu'il réalise pas trop pour l'instant, il est un peu dans les vapes à cause des médicaments. Je lui cassé la jambe.

Lorsque Key entendit cette phrase à travers le haut parleur, il arracha le téléphone des mains de Minho.

\- Ecoute moi bien toi! Tu vas arrêter de dire des conneries et ramener ton cul à la maison c'est clair? Tu vas rentrer te reposer parce que tu dois être crevé, et tu ne vas plus t'en vouloir okay chanteur de mes deux?

\- Euh oui Key... Tu es fatigué?

\- Oui je suis explosé donc tu vas venir pour que je puisse dormir espèce de...

\- C'est bon je crois qu'il a compris! Tu devrais finir de faire à manger et t'asseoir non?

Tout en disant cette phrase, Onew récupéra l'appareil, et poussa le grand blond vers la cuisine. Une fois Key dans son "antre", il murmura à l'attention de Jonghyun.

\- Bon, tu n'as plus qu'à rentrer Jong d'accord? On va manger puis on ira se coucher et demain on retournera chercher notre Bébé.

\- Okay... Je sors de l'hôpital, j'arrive..

Environ dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant que les trois jeunes n'entendent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers l'entrée, là où apparut le petit blond. Il leur fit un petit sourire, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Minho et de Key, et sur le front d'Onew avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Dès qu'il fut assis, Key le servit, puis le poussa à manger, en silence. Pendant une demi heure, pas un mot ne fut prononcés puis ils entrainèrent Jonghyun vers leur chambre. Au centre de la pièce trônait un magnifique lit assez grand pour accueillir au moins six personnes. Les quatre artistes se dirigèrent vers celui-ci, Jonghyun y fut déshabillé, poussé puis il s'enfouit sous la couverture. Les trois autres se déshabillèrent à leur tour puis se glissèrent aux côtés du petit blond. Key se mit derrière lui, Onew en face, tandis que Minho se collait au dos du leadeur. Les deux rappeur joignirent leurs mains, enlaçant les deux autres. Ils se dirent bonne nuit puis se laissèrent glisser dans les bras de Morphée, le coeur apaisé par cette position des plus atypiques...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Buenos Dias!**_

_**Je poste le troisième chapitre de cette courte histoire en m'excusant, je devais la publier hier mais bon mieux vaut tard que jamais non? **_

_**Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire, libre à vous de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fiction!**_

_**Je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire, et je m'excuse au cas où vous trouveriez des fautes!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsque Taemin ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut de suite l'hôpital à l'odeur. Il tourna la tête et fut déçu de ne voir aucun de ses amis. Cependant il se doutait bien que ces derniers n'allaient pas tarder. Il referma les yeux, il sentit une douleur lui vriller les tempes, il grimaça légèrement...

Jonghyun sentit un mouvement près de lui, il ouvrit les yeux. Il aperçut d'abord un Minho endormi, qui le tenait par les hanches, puis Onew qui les regardait en souriant. Il sourit à son tour.

\- Où est passé Key? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Dans la cuisine, il est levé depuis quelques minutes, je crois.

Onew lui caressa les cheveux, embrassa Minho sur le front, avant de se lever.

\- D'ailleurs je vais le rejoindre, réveille Min' tu veux? Après on ira voir Taemin.

\- Okay on arrive.

Suite à ces paroles, Onew quitta la pièce toujours en boxer, tandis le petit blond se retournait dans les bras de l'endormi pour lui faire face. Il lui caressa la joue, embrassa son menton puis il murmura:

\- Minho... Il faut se lever.. Taemin nous attend..

Le grand brun soupira, fronça le nez et les sourcils avant d'entrouvrir les yeux. Jonghyun vit un sourire tendre se dessiner les lèvres fines et roses du rappeur avant que celui-ci ne pose sur les siennes en un baiser aérien.

\- Hum.. Okay je me lève..

Le blond sourit avant de se dégager, il se leva et enfila le premier pantalon, appartenant à Key, qu'il trouva. Il se dirigea vers la porte, et l'ouvrit en adressant quelques mots au plus grand:

\- J'y vais, à tout de suite... Je t'aime..

Et même si Minho ne répondit pas à sa déclaration, Jonghyun savait que c'était réciproque, après tout cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Le leader vocal entra dans la cuisine, se laissa embrasser par Onew, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Key puis il s'assit. Il commença à manger en écoutant Key prendre la parole:

\- Bon on attend Min', et on y va, Jong dépêche toi de manger tu es le seul qui mange beaucoup le matin.

Onew éclata de rire et embrassa la joue boudeuse à sa droite. Jonghyun râla pour la forme mais il obéit. Ils finirent de manger puis ils allèrent se préparer. Si Onew et Minho ne prirent que quelques minutes, ce ne fut pas le cas des deux autres, ainsi ils ne quittèrent l'appartement qu'une heure après.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Onew et Jonghyun se précipitèrent à l'accueil pour avoir leurs renseignements.

\- Bonjour, excusez-moi pourriez-vous nous indiquer la chambre de Lee Taemin? demanda le petit blond.

\- Mais bien sûr monsieur. Minauda la jeune secrétaire.

Cette jeune femme d'environ 28 ans sourit et rougit en leur donnant le numéro de chambre. Minho et Onew lui envoyèrent un regard meurtrier, tandis que Key se retenait de sourire de l'attitude de ses deux compères. Jonghyun était tellement inquiet qu'il ne remarqua même pas la tentative d'approche de la secrétaire. Dès qu'il eut le numéro et qu'il fut assuré que leur " Bébé " pouvait les recevoir, il se précipita vers les escaliers les plus proches.

Le chanteur regarda les chiffres défiler avant de s'arrêter devant la chambre 201. Il frappa et entra lorsqu'il entendit un léger "entrez" l'y autoriser. Quand il vit Taemin, assis dans son lit qui le regardait avec un petit sourire, il courut jusqu'au lit et embrassa le jeune homme sur le front.

\- Comment vas-tu Minnie? lui demanda-t-il

\- Ça peut aller, j'ai un peu mal à la jambe mais les médicaments sont vraiment utiles. Où sont les autres?

Une voix plus grave lui répondit depuis l'encadrement de la porte. La voix de Key.

\- Ici, le petit dinosaure nous a laissé en bas pour courir jusqu'ici.

Il tourna la tête pour voir les trois membres manquants. Il leur fit un grand sourire et les invita à les rejoindre, lui et ledit "petit dinosaure". Ils approchèrent et s'installèrent autour du plus jeune.

\- Alors? Tu as bien dormi? Tu as mal quelque part? Le médecin est passé te voir?

\- Jonghyun! Laisse-le respirer, il pourra peut-être répondre.

La réprimande de Minho fit rougir le petit blond qui se tut. Taemin éclata de rire devant ses rougeurs avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui j'ai bien dormi, j'ai un peu mal à la tête mais ça va, et oui le médecin est passé. Je devrais sortir en début d'après midi. Et je dois me reposer et ménager ma jambe.

\- Oui du repos, donc dès qu'on rentre tu te mets sur ton lit ou sur le canapé et tu bouges plus!

\- Mais! Key! Je peux encore bouger!

\- Non tu te tais et tu te reposes et c'est tout! Aucune chance de me faire changer d'avis.

Taemin se renfrogna déclenchant le rire de Jonghyun devant sa bouille "en colère". Il se calma, caressa les cheveux du petit brun alité.

\- Allez Bébé, ça va vite passer j'en suis sûr!

Le Bébé en question lui tira la langue et continua de bouder faisant sourire les quatre autres. Ils restèrent avec lui et discutèrent toute la matinée attendant impatiemment l'heure de sortie. Finalement, l'heure tant attendue arriva. Le médecin entra dans la chambre et leur fit signer une décharge. Dès qu'elle fut signée, les cinq idoles quittèrent l'hôpital, Taemin avec deux jambes métalliques en plus.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello!**_

_**Voilà la suite de cette petite histoire!**_

_**En espérant que cela vous plaise!**_

_**Bonne Lecture!**_

_**Titinesister.**_

_**PS: Désolée si il reste des fautes!**_

**Chapitre 4**

Le soleil commençait déjà à redescendre dans le ciel lorsque les SHINee entrèrent dans leur appartement. Taemin put enfin souffler une seconde. Key le voyant si fatigué, se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Le Maknae laissa un cri lui échapper sous la surprise. Il leva la tête pour voir le responsable de son sursaut. Son coeur s'emballa en apercevant le visage de son porteur, il rougit violemment. Il jeta un regard noir vers Jonghyun en l'entendant pouffer, "Saleté de chanteur de mes deux! Je me vengerai et je suis sûr que tes amants se feront un plaisir de m'aider, Grand-Frère" pensa-t-il un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Le petit blond déglutit difficilement devant le sourire de son frère de coeur, il se retourna vers ses amants, et les foudroya du regard en les voyant sourire. Soudain la voix de Key résonna dans la pièce.

\- Je vais coucher Taemin, il tombe de fatigue.

Jonghyun abandonna ses reflexions concernant la mort de ses compagnons pour reporter son attention sur le plus jeune. Celui-ci, en effet, tombait littéralement de fatigue. Sa tête reposait contre la clavicule du rappeur, ses bras étaient enroulés du cou de celui-ci, les yeux à demi fermés, il contemplait la pomme d'Adam de son "porteur" d'un air endormi.

\- Euh oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée là. Répliqua Onew.

\- Mais non! Je suis pas fa..

La réplique de Taemin fut coupée par un long baillement de la part du Maknae aussitôt suivi par les rires tonitruants de Jonghyun et du mangeur de poulet officiel. Minho et Key se contentèrent d'un léger rire attendri devant la bouille mi-endormie mi-énervée du danseur. Key se dirigea donc vers la chambre, il entra, déposa son paquet sur le lit et commença à déshabiller Taemin. Celui-ci allait prostester lorsqu'il fut à nouveau couper par un baillement, il abandonna donc sa rebellion et se laissa faire. Il pensa d'ailleurs que la fatigue était bien utile, il ne rougit presque pas alors que l'homme qu'il aimait le déshabillait lentement. Finalement la fatigue eut raison de lui, il finit par s'assoupir avant même que le blond ne le glisse sous les draps.

Key était assis sur le lit, aux côtés de leur Bébé, il le détaillait, son air serein, son petit nez, le froncement léger de ses sourcils, sa bouche si rose, puis son cou pâle, fragile, ses clavicules fines. Le drap l'empêcha de continuer son activité pourtant si plaisante. Key se savait attiré par Taemin depuis quelques mois, il en fut le premier surprit. Après tout c'était leur Bébé, le Maknae, leur Minnie, il ne pouvait pas le désirer. Cependant son corps, lui, s'en fichait pas mal de tout ça, lors du tournage du clip de leur chanson "Everybody", la Diva avait été surprise de constater que son regard traînait bien plus que d'habitube sur CE corps. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son ami pouvait être sexy.. Mignon oui, après tout Taemin ETAIT mignon et ce depuis leurs débuts mais là Key avait découvert autre chose de bien plus intéressant chez son cadet. Il en était venu à se tromper dans les pas, lui, LE Key, LA Diva des SHINee s'était trompé plusieurs fois sur la chorégraphie à cause d'un certain danseur au corps des plus bandants. Il commençait même à se sentir mal en sa présence, peut-être était-il malade? Après tout qu'est-ce qui pourrait expliquer ces papillons dans son ventre lorsque Taemin souriait? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait expliquer la venue d'un sourire sur ses lèvres lorsque Taemin riait? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait expliquer ses rougeurs lorsque Taemin dansait? Son rythme cardiaque accéléré? Sa respiration plus courte? Cette envie de voir ce petit ange sourire? Sourire pour lui, grâce à lui? Rien si ce n'est une maladie.

Key fut sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Onew. Ce dernier lui sourit et souffla doucement de peur de réveiller le petit brun.

\- Le repas est prêt, tu viens?

\- Oui je prends une douche et j'arrive, profitez-en pour détendre un peu Jong, il a l'air stressé.

\- Oui t'inquiète il se fait du soucis pour Taemin, comme nous tous.

\- Hum, bon j'y vais à tout de suite.

Avant de sortir, Key se pencha, détaillant le visage du brun une dernière fois, il se stoppa à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, leurs lèvres s'effleurant à peine. Il ferma les yeux et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue soyeuse. Il se releva et partit en direction de la salle de bain sans voir le sourire qui prenait place sur les lèvres d'un Taemin pas tout à fait endormi. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, et constatant l'absence du rapeur blond, sourit un peu plus franchement. A cet instant plus rien n'avait d'importance à part le geste de Key. Même la douleur qui commençait à s'éveiller dans sa jambe ne put le sortir de sa joie. C'est d'ailleurs ce moment que choisi Jonghyun pour entrer dans la pièce.

\- Hey! Mais t'es réveillé! Je croyais que tu dormais et..

Jonghyun s'arrêta et observa plus attentivement son presque petit frère. Lorsqu'il vit son air rêveur et son sourire, le petit blond lui fonça dessus et s'écria:

\- Kyaaa! Toi tu as un truc à me dire là maintenant tout de suite!

Taemin sursauta quand le corps du plus petit attérit sur le lit. Il le réprimanda avant de sourire encore plus.

\- Jong! Key m'a presque embrassé!

\- Ehhhh!? Quoi? Quand? Où? Comment? Pourquoi "presque"?

\- Oh doucement je vais répondre.

Une fois le blond plus calme, Taemin lui raconta les évênements, l'approche de Key, son hésitation à l'embrasser sur la joue avant de, finalement choisir sa joue. Jonghyun souriait d'un air complètement idiot en entendant le récit de son ami.

\- Tu veux qu'on vous laisse la chambre ce soir? Je suis sûr que ça dérangera pas Min' et New de dormir dans la petite chambre. Comme ça tu pourrais tenter ta chance, je suis sûr que Key te veut, tu n'as plus qu'à le séduire une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Oh non, non, vous allez pas dormir à trois dans la petite chambre Jong! Et puis je sais pas séduire moi!

\- Si on y dormira et c'est tout, et si les deux autres font de la résistance, je les prive de sexe. C'est infaillible ça!

Taemin rougit violemment à ce commentaire avant d'oser lui demander comment il avait fait pour séduire les deux. Il savait que Minho et Onew était déjà ensemble lorsque Jonghyun les avait rejoint seulement il ignorait comment cela c'était fait.

\- Ah ça! C'est une drôle d'histoire! En fait je les voulais tous les deux et comme je ne suis pas un modèle de patience, tu me connais, j'ai foncé dans le tas. Je suis allé les voir pendant toi et Key étiez occupés ailleurs, je leur ai dit "vous me plaisait, je vous veux, pour moi seul, tous les deux" ou quelque chose comme ça. Ils m'ont regardé comme si j'étais un extraterrestre c'était hilarant. Puis Onew a rougit alors que Minho souriait. Du coup, j'ai embrassé Onew, et après Min', et là je leur ai sauté dessus et on a baisé comme des bêtes! Fin de l'histoire.

Taemin resta complètement abasourdi par l'histoire "drôle" du blond. Il rougit un peu, bon d'accord, il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en imaginant la scène. Un petit blond surexcité qui débarque et saute sur ses deux "amis". Typiquement Jonghyun tout ça.

\- Donc on est d'accord, ce soir on te laisse la chambre, tu le séduis et vous baisez toute la nuit en faisant gaffe à ta jambe bien sûr.

Taemin piqua un fard, encore, avant d'acquiescer, très incertain quant à la suite de la soirée. Il se doutait qu'avec Key cela ne passerait pas si bien que ça. Après tout Key n'était-il pas l'Insaisissable selon les journaux? Comment pourrait-il le séduire? Il n'était pas aussi confiant que Jonghyun, il n'oserait jamais lui sauter dessus ou lui dire sans détour ce qu'il voulait. Lui? Le petit Maknae, innocent, timide et naïf des SHINee? Séduire le rappeur froid comme la glace? Ca n'allait pas être facile mais il l'aimait depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour ne rien faire. Donc ce soir peu importe sa timidité, Taemin décida qu'il ne serait pas le Maknae timide et naïf! Il se transformerait en Evil Maknae! Juste pour ce soir bien sûr... Il pria d'ailleurs pour ne pas rougir et retourner à sa mignonnité(1) dès l'arrivée de la Diva... Ce qu'il aimerait ne pas faire le premier pas...

_**(1) Oui oui le mot "mignonnité" existe! Enfin au moins dans ma tête XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello le monde!**_

_**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction il y a un bonus qui est un lemon en fait (XP) qui sera publié lundi je pense!**_

_**Et ATTENTION A LA GUIMAUVE ! XD**_

_**Voilà! Bonne lecture**_

_**Titinesister**_

_**PS: Désolée si il reste des fautes qui auraient échappées à ma vigilance.**_

**Chapitre 5**

Pendant que Taemin se torturait dans la chambre, Key prenait tranquillement sa douche, Onew embrassait Jonghyun pendant que Minho les regardait en souriant. Tout allait bien en somme, tout était normal dans l'appartement des SHINee.

Key sortit de la salle de bain et se déplaça dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Il entra, remarquant à peine la scène un peu spéciale mais si normale et habituelle à ses yeux. Il s'installa à table et attendit que les trois autres arrêtent de se papouiller sous ses yeux. Quand ces derniers se rendirent compte de sa présence, Jonghyun relâcha la bouche d'Onew et Minho vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le petit blond sourit à la Diva, absolument pas gêné, tandis que le leader rougissait, n'osant pas regarder son cadet dans les yeux. Key sourit légèrement devant la gêne de son ainé et l'air fier du leader vocal. Ils commencèrent à manger, parlant de tout et de rien, du travail surtout, le lendemain ils devraient se débrouiller pour travailler leur chorégraphie sans Taemin, évidemment. En revanche, ils ne souhaitaient pas le laisser seul à la maison, au moins au début, l'un d'eux devrait donc rester ici et les trois autres iraient bosser. Ils décidèrent donc qu'ils changeraient tous les jours pour qu'aucun ne soit en retard sur son travail. Après un petit silence, Minho prit la parole.

\- Taemin ne mange pas du tout ce soir?

\- Non, il est crevé. D'ailleurs cette nuit, Min', New, on dormira dans la deuxième chambre.

Si Onew sembla offenser par la décision prise par Jonghyun, sans leurs avis, Minho lui n'en fit rien. Cependant, Key, quant à lui, s'interrogea sur cette affirmation.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pour laisser de la place à Taemin d'abord. Et puis d'après toi Key, que pourrais-je vouloir faire avec mes deux amants, seuls, dans une chambre?

En entendant la deuxième raison, Onew rougit violemment, Minho se mit à rire, et Key sourit légèrement. Le petit blond fut très fier de sa répartie, il avait caché les vraies raisons, et en bonus, fait rougir et rires ses amours.

Après le repas, les jeunes hommes rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives. Onew, Minho et Jonghyun rentrèrent dans la pièce du fond où trônait un lit deux places au centre. Tandis que Jonghyun se déshabillait, le leader et le rappeur s'installèrent dans le lit. La voix du plus grand s'éleva dans la chambre alors que le corps nu du petit blond se dirigeait vers eux.

\- Alors Jong? Quelle est la vraie raison de notre changement de chambre?

Ledit Jong sourit malicieusement à son amant si perspicace pendant que le dernier s'offusquait en comprenant que le blond l'avait berné. Minho rigola devant l'air de son second amour.

\- Oh Onew! Tu as quand même pas avalé sa raison? Il y a forcément autre chose derrière sa demande vu son air fier. Bien que je sois sûr que cette nuit sera mouvementée.. Après tout, pourquoi se priver?

Jonghyun éclata de rire devant le regard pervers de Minho et celui d'Onew reflétant l'incompréhension. Il se calma pour reprendre la parole.

\- Disons que j'aide mon petit frère et que j'en profite pour passer du temps avec mes amours.. C'est interdit?

Il finit sa phrase en s'asseyant sur les genoux d'Onew, un air coquin collé au visage. Ce dernier ne chercha pas plus loin et embrassa le plus petit tendrement. Pendant que le leader prenait soin d'explorer le corps entier de Jonghyun, Minho sourit en comprenant ce qu'il risquait de se passer dans l'autre chambre. Il revint à lui entendant un gémissement retentir dans le pièce. Il les regarda s'échauffer à quelques centimètres de lui avant de prendre part à leur activité ...

Quelques mètres plus loin, dans une autre chambre, dans une autre ambiance, Taemin et Key se préparaient pour aller se coucher. Le cœur du maknae battait la chamade, il sentit le stress et l'incertitude l'envahir de plus en plus. Il se débattait avec ses vêtements, les mains tremblantes quand il sentit le corps du plus vieux se coller contre son dos. Il sursauta au contact, et rougit lorsque Key l'aida à se déshabiller. Il se laissa faire, heureux malgré la gêne. Il frémit en sentant le souffle de son amour effleurer son cou. Lorsqu'il ne lui resta que son boxer, il sentit le corps de Key se décollait de lui, il faillit gémir à la sensation de perte. Il prit quelques secondes pour se reprendre avant de se diriger vers le lit, le ventre noué par l'angoisse. Il s'allongea sur le côté, dos à son partenaire. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser derrière lui, il se contracta, incapable de retenir la boule qui lui serrait la gorge. Il déglutit difficilement, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma ne sachant pas comment formuler sa pensée.

Le blond de son côté avait senti son être s'enflammer lorsqu'il déshabillait le jeune homme. Maintenant, couché dans le lit, il sentait clairement l'angoisse émanant du maknae sans pouvoir identifier la cause de celle-ci. Pour le calmer alors qu'il le sentait de plus en plus stressé, Key enroula ses bras autour du corps du brun. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à le questionner sur son malaise, lorsque la voix de Taemin retentit dans la chambre.

\- Je t'aime Key!

Ce fut comme si le temps s'était figé. Key écarquilla les yeux. Taemin arrêta de respirer. Ce n'était absolument pas comme ça qu'il comptait lui avouer. Le danseur était pétrifié, hésitant entre les larmes et la crise de panique. Quoi que les deux en même temps ce n'était pas inenvisageable.. Si? Alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à paniquer, il sentit les bras de Key se déserrer autour de lui. Il sentit son coeur s'arrêter à ce geste, et les larmes qu'il retenait si fort coulèrent librement sur ses joues.

Key de son côté, se remettait doucement, sûr d'avoir rêvé, Taemin n'avait pas pu dire ça. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, oui il se savait attiré par le brun, et peut être un peu amoureux mais là... C'est comme si son coeur avait reçu un électrochoc. Il ne sentait pas digne de ce petit ange. Il commença donc à déserrer son étreinte lorsqu'il entendit un sanglot. Il regardait, hypnotisé, le Bébé du groupe, son ange, pleurer. Il pleurait pour lui, il pleurait de son absence de réponse. Non.. Il ne pleurait pour lui.. Il pleurait à cause de lui. Et ça faisait mal. Très mal. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Seulement, il avait aussi peur..

Taemin ne put se retenir, il pleura, il pleura son amour qu'il sentait non réciproque, il pleura son soulagement de lui avoir dit. Et il pleura sa peur, ses incertitudes.. Et si Key l'abandonnait, ne voulait même plus lui parler?

Mais malgré toutes ses incertitudes, Taemin décida d'être fort et de dire au blond ce qu'il ressentait pour de bon. Autant être clair.

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime depuis longtemps maintenant, je n'attends rien de toi, seulement que tu me dises si c'est réciproque ou non. Si ça ne l'est pas et bien tant pis, je te laisserai, j'irai même dans l'autre chambre si tu le désires, j'arrêterai de te parler, tout ce que tu voudras mais ..

Des lèvres d'un douceur incroyable lui coupèrent la parole. Il écarquilla les yeux incapable d'y croire. Mais quand il sentit la langue de Key lui quémander l'entrée, il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter, découvrir par cet homme qu'il aimait tant. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le sourire hésitant de son amour. Il lui sourit en retour, pas sûr de bien comprendre.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt à te le dire, mon ange.. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît..

Taemin se croyait dans un rêve, il l'avait appelé "mon ange"! Il n'eut pas besoin de plus de mots pour lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser avec ardeur. Il sentit le désir embraser son corps, sa peau se réchauffer sous les caresses de Son Homme. Et alors qu'il perdait totalement le contrôle de lui-même, il eut une pensée pour son frère qu'il devrait remercier le lendemain. Il pensa même qu'il voulait bien se blesser une nouvelle fois...

Plus tard dans la nuit, dans deux chambres d'un petit appartement, cinq cœurs rayonnaient, pleins d'amour et de bonheur.

_**The End.**_


	6. Bonus

_**Hello!**_

_**Je vous présente ce petit bonus de The Wound!**_

_**/!\Attention /!\**_

_**Ce chapitre ENTIER est un lemon!**_

**_Voilà tout est dit :P_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_PS: C'est mon premier, soyez indulgents!_**

**Bonus **

Taemin se croyait dans un rêve, il l'avait appelé "mon ange"! Il n'eut pas besoin de plus de mots pour lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser avec ardeur. Il sentit le désir embraser son corps, et sa peau se réchauffer sous les caresses de Son Homme.

Key commença par lui embrasser tendrement le menton, laissant glisser ses mains sur son cou, caressant cette peau laiteuse. Taemin rougit lorsque le blond pinça son téton, il gémit doucement à la sensation. Le rappeur glissa sa tête dans son cou, l'embrassa, le mordilla, des pics de plaisir traversaient tout son corps. Le danseur se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher ses gémissements de sortir. Key remonta vers sa bouche, libéra sa lèvre pour la sucer, le brun gémit doucement, soulevant le bassin pour se frotter contre son compagnon. Le blond sourit contre ses lèvres en sentant l'effet qu'il faisait au plus jeune.

\- Et bien, je te fais tant d'effet que ça Bébé?

Taemin rougit affreusement à ces mots mais ne répondit pas. Key lui sourit narquoisement avant de plonger sa tête dans son cou, il embrassa sa clavicule, lécha son torse. Il laissa traîner sa langue contre son ventre, satisfait de le voir se contracter, un gémissement parvint à ses oreilles lorsqu'il atteint le nombril. Il commença donc à le taquiner, en fit le tour, il enfouit sa langue à l'intérieur, mimant l'acte sexuel. Taemin se tortillait sous son amour, incapable de se contrôler, il fallait qu'il le touche, maintenant. Fier de sa résolution, il passa ses mains dans le dos du blond, le griffant légèrement, récoltant un grognement étouffé. Il sourit, descendit ses mains le long de sa colonne, et cajola ses fesses.

\- On passe à la vitesse supérieure Minnie?

Le brun accentua ses gestes en réponse, malaxant l'appétissant fessier de son homme. Il gémit et rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son érection. Un petit cri sortit de sa bouche alors que Key baisait son bas ventre, une main caressant ses cuisses, l'autre de son sexe. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit son boxer descendre, il baissa les yeux, les écarquilla, puis les détourna, complètement rouge. La vision de sa tête blonde préférée à cet endroit de son corps augmenta la chaleur dans son ventre. Il gémit, incapable de se contrôler, alors que Key passait sa langue le long de sa verge. Taemin grogna pendant que le plus grand remontait l'embrasser.

\- Que veux-tu? Dis moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

Le plus jeune secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Key le mordit dans le cou, le faisant crier, puis répéta sa question.

\- Que veux-tu?

\- Pr..Prends la..

Key sourit, taquin et empoigna son sexe, sans bouger. Taemin gémit de plaisir et de frustration.

\- Comme ça?

Le brun entrouvrit les yeux, les yeux pleins de larmes d'un plaisir contenu, puis il secoua la tête.

\- Alors comment Angel?

Le petit rougit au surnom, détourna les yeux, et murmura d'une voix enrouée.

\- Non.. Avec ta bouche..

Key sourit, attrapa la base de son sexe, puis l'entoura de sa bouche, et resta sans bouger.

\- Non, Key.. S'il te plaît..

Le blond patienta encore un peu, totalement immobile. Il fut récompensé quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Merde.. Key.. S'il te plaît.. Suce-moi..

Ayant enfin obtenu les mots qu'il attendait, il commença à bouger, remonta jusqu'au gland qu'il lécha. Puis il le reprit en bouche, le suçant vite, creusant les joues, l'effleurant avec ses dents, sous les gémissements de plus en plus bruyants de son amant. Key gloussa, lui arrachant d'autres cris. Alors qu'il sentait la fin arriver, il stoppa tout mouvement, empêcha Taemin de protester en l'embrassant.

\- Je veux que tu viennes seulement quand je serai totalement enfoui en toi.

Le petit brun rougit violemment. Le regard du blond se fit plus lubrique alors qu'il contemplait son petit ami. Étalé sur le lit, les jambes écartées, les joues rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes, gonflées, les yeux voilés par le plaisir, sa hampe fièrement dressée sur son ventre plat, la peau pâle parfaite.. Un ange de luxure.. Le blond s'agenouilla et tira son ange à lui, face à face il l'embrassa, fit glisser ses mains dans son dos, et attrapa ses fesses. Taemin gémit puis s'écarta, il lécha son cou, ses tétons, son nombril, et s'arrêta face à son érection. Key sourit en le voyant rougir, à quatre pattes devant lui. Le brun s'avança timidement, prit son sexe en main, à la base, puis approcha ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche léchouilla le gland, il descendit le long de la verge, et passa sa langue sur ses boules. L'aîné rejeta la tête en arrière, gémit et plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de Taemin pour le rapprocher. Le cadet comprit la demande silencieuse et engloutit sa verge. Il s'étouffa avec sa salive et se recula en toussa. Key sourit et lui caressa la joue.

\- Vas-y doucement Bébé. Prends ton temps.

Taemin sourit et retenta l'expérience lentement, il arriva cette fois-ci à le prendre presque en entier sans s'étrangler. Le blond se pencha, en gémissant doucement, lui caressa le dos jusqu'à arriver à ses fesses. Il écarta les deux globes de chair, et il inséra le bout de son doigt en lui. Celui-ci lâcha son érection sous la surprise. Il gémit d'inconfort et reprit sa fellation. Pendant ce temps, Key retira son doigt, le suça, puis le remit à sa place, le rentrant en entier. Il commença un léger vas et viens tirant des gémissements au brun qui le firent frissonner. Il continua ses mouvements puis rajouta un deuxième doigt. Il les écarta, les bougea de plus en plus vite. Sous le plaisir, Taemin ne put continuer son affaire, il s'écroula sur ses bras tremblants, les fesses en l'air. Il cria quand Key ajouta un troisième doigt et grimaça en sentant le quatrième se faufiler aux côtés des autres. Il gémit, cria, secoua la tête, envahit par le plaisir. Le blond retira ses doigts quand il le pensa prêt, puis se positionna derrière lui. Taemin releva le torse, tourna la tête et quémanda un baiser qui lui fut accordé tandis que Key le pénétrait. Il gémit fortement. Le blond débuta ses coups de rein, lentement au début, puis de plus en plus vite. En sentant les frémissements du brun, le blond ralentit, juste pour le torturer un peu. Taemin geignit.

\- Quoi? Un problème Minnie? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Le rappeur sourit devant la frustration de l'autre, bien que ses actions le frustrait aussi, il se sentait particulièrement satisfait de l'état du danseur.

\- Plus vite Key, plus fort, plus..plus..

Taemin bafouilla, les yeux écarquillés de plaisir sous les coups de butoir devenus plus violent. Le blond malmena sa prostate, empoigna les cheveux bruns pour lui relever la tête, il l'embrassa brusquement, lui mordit impitoyablement le cou alors qu'il éjaculait en lui. Taemin cria sous le plaisir qui le submergeait, l'envoyant dans un autre monde, sa vision s'obscurcit lors de l'orgasme.

Leurs deux corps retombèrent épuisés sur les draps froissés. Taemin s'endormit directement, il ne sentit même pas le baiser que Key déposa sur son front. Ce dernier sourit, le contempla quelques minutes, puis lui chuchota les trois petits mots si durs à prononcer, avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Dans l'autre chambre trois corps transpirants se serraient les uns contre les autres, ils criaient, gémissaient, le plus petit gémit avant de céder à l'orgasme.

\- Notre Bébé est devenu.. hum.. grand..

Il ne reçut que des grognements en réponse. Les trois hommes se sourirent s'embrassèrent puis s'endormirent, heureux et amoureux.

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu!_**

**_A bientôt pour une histoire peut-être!_**

**_Titinesister_**


End file.
